


Lil' Devil

by Luositarabbit



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: AI, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luositarabbit/pseuds/Luositarabbit
Summary: 没有什么摇滚明星，只有不听妈妈话的小兔崽子。
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Kudos: 5





	Lil' Devil

**Author's Note:**

> 爱哭鬼Izzy预警

Axl留胡子了。

旅行结束的Izzy回到家惊恐的发现。

Axl像只大狗一样翻过隔着两家院子的那堵墙，扑向他，Izzy不得不扯着Axl的头发和男孩拉开距离，说真的，Axl下巴上的一圈胡子扎的Izzy非常难受。（哦哦，不过这不代表Izzy不想和Axl玩Kiss游戏。）

“新造型哈？”Izzy从冰箱里拿出一瓶汽水。

“不喜欢？”Axl歪头看着他。

“你看起来像我爸爸，Axl。”

“我也要！”Axl忽略了关于Izzy对他胡子的评价。

“不行，你妈妈说你感冒了，病号要有病号的自觉。”Izzy摇摇手指，仰起头解决了最后一口汽水。

Axl盯着Izzy，突然伸出手把人拉进怀里，可怜的玻璃瓶脱离了Izzy的手，掉在地上碎了一地，男孩一边撑着Axl的脸，一边向妈妈保证一切都好，成功瞒过妈妈后，Izzy松开了手，任由Axl在他身上留下细碎的痕迹。

沐浴露的清香混着一丝汽水的甜味，奇妙的组合直冲Axl鼻腔，男孩贪婪地将脑袋埋在Izzy的颈窝里，惹得对方不断向后缩，“太痒了Axl，离那儿远点！”Izzy向Axl抱怨，男孩听话的抬起头，然后在Izzy震惊的目光中摸出来一管润滑剂。

“你什么时候......老天，我妈妈还在家里！”Izzy察觉到Axl的坏主意了，“能不能不要......”

“No.”

“Please...”

“嘘——”

当Axl沾满润滑的手指插进去时，Izzy还是忍不住泄出一声呻吟，男孩羞耻地捂住脸，牙齿死死咬住嘴唇，他不能让妈妈发现，无论如何。

Axl难得没有继续捉弄Izzy，他轻轻地搅动手指，在Izzy眼泪还没掉落之前亲了亲他的眼睛，然后将手指换成硬的发疼的阴茎，毫不留情地捅了进去，并迅速捂住了男孩的嘴，泪水从Izzy睁大的眼睛里滑落。

“嘘，Izzy，嘘，你是个乖孩子对吗？”Axl在他耳边小声安慰着。

Izzy的腰间印着好几天都消不掉的指痕，而罪魁祸首正在努力地操他，Izzy忍不住轻轻扭动腰肢配合Axl的动作，火辣辣的痛感和凶猛的快感交织，所幸Axl吻住了Izzy，把所有呻吟全数咽下去，这才不会让男孩发出婊子一样的尖叫把他妈妈引到楼上。

Axl腾出手握住Izzy的阴茎撸动，在感觉到男孩要射了的时候，卑鄙地掐住他的阴茎，“松开...”Izzy用红红的眼睛看着他，Axl不为所动，男孩如恶魔一般在Izzy耳边低语：“叫daddy，叫出来我就满足你。”

“操你的，操你的Axl......”

“嗯哼，确实是在操你。”Axl心情愉悦地勾起嘴角。

Izzy硬的冒水的阴茎被Axl掐在手里，男孩搂住Axl，犹犹豫豫地趴在他耳边，终于，他小声地开口：“Daddy...操我...”

男孩如愿以偿，高潮后的穴肉差点把Axl夹射，他发狠地插了几下，精液全部留在了Izzy的肠道深处，大量的射精让男孩再次痉挛着高潮，最后只能失神地窝在Axl怀里。

从浴室出来后，Izzy再也没理过Axl，男孩不死心地想凑过去亲亲Izzy的唇，但对方扭过头，那一吻只好落在脸颊上。

“I'm sorry.”Axl强硬地钻进Izzy怀里，一边亲他，一边黏糊糊地道歉。

Izzy扯出一个笑容，他捏住Axl的下巴，毫不留情地揪下来一撮胡子，在男孩的尖叫声中笑出了声。

“我早晚会把它们刮下来的......daddy。”

“随便你，”Axl垂着头，“但是我们得再解决一个问题。”

“嗯？”

“我又硬了。”

“操你的...唔...”


End file.
